Chop-Chop Sandy (Transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode Chop-Chop Sandy. Narrator: 'Ahhhhhhh...... It is a lovely day in the Bikini Bottom. '''SpongeBob: '(running) I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! 'Sandy: '(SpongeBob stops and looked at her) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- YA! 'SpongeBob: '(Walking to Sandy) Hey Sandy! What are you doing? '''Sandy: '''Practicing Karate. '''SpongeBob: '''Why? Are you training for something? '''Sandy: '''No. I'm just practicing that's all (Karate-choped a piece of wood). '''SpongeBob: '''Okay. (Feels wired) I'll see you after work. '''Sandy: '''See ya! Meet back at the tree dome. (SpongeBob walks off skipping his way to the Krusty Krab) '''Mr Krabs: '''Hey SpongeBob! (Waving to SpongeBob). '''SpongeBob: '''Hi Mr Krabs! Wait where's Squidward? '''Mr Krabs: '''He went on a hoilday. '''SpongeBob: '''So....... who's going to take Squidward's place? '''Mr Krabs: '''I will. (Pointing to himself). '''SpongeBob: '''Wow! That's great! '''Mr Krabs: '''All right boy lets get to work! '''SpongeBob: '''YAY! TEAM KRUSTY KRAB! '''Narrator: '''2 hours later....... (The Krusty Krab was empty with alot of dust everywhere!). '''SpongeBob: '''Is there any customers yet Mr Krabs? '''Mr Krabs: '''Nope. Not a customer in sight! '''SpongeBob: '''What are we going to do? The Krusty Krab is almost about to close! '''Mr Krabs: '''NO!!!!!! We didn't make any money! (crys) '''SpongeBob: '''I feel the same way too. I feel the same. (Feels sad) 'Sandy: '(Bursting out the door) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YA! Howdy SpongeBob! 'SpongeBob: '''SANDY! You came! Are you here to eat something? '''Sandy: '''I'm sure am! Anyway...... I'll have a Krabby Patty with cheese and Kelp Shake. '''Mr Krabs: '''Of course good squirrel! Let me show you to your table. (Sandy follows Mr Krabs to her table. Mr Krabs pulls out a blanket and put it down the table). '''SpongeBob: '''Order Up! (Walks over to Sandy's table). One Krabby Patty with cheese and a nice cold Kelp drink for my best friend Sandy! Enjoy your meal Sandra Cheeks. '''Sandy: '(Laughs) Why...Thank you SpongeBob. Your someone special! '''Mr Krabs: '''Sigh................. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile at the tree dome...................... '''Sandy: '''Well SpongeBob, thanks for giving me a ride home! I had fun! '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. (Looks blush) '''Sandy: '''Why don't we play some Karate? '''SpongeBob: '''Sure Sandy! I love KA-RA-TAY! '''Sandy: '''Well lets get chopping! '''Narrator: '''One hour later............ '''SpongeBob: '''Gee Sandy! You kinda went tougher then ever! '''Sandy: '''That's why I practice karate everyday. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't you think your pushing your self a bit too far? '''Sandy: '''Not at all! (Doesn't look like she is tired). '''SpongeBob: '''Well see ya! (Waving to Sandy) '''Sandy: '''Bye! (Waving to SpongeBob). '''SpongeBob: '''I think Sandy is pushing her self too hard! (Talking to himself). '''SpongeBob: '''Gary? You know Sandy does karate? '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, what do you think Sandy might be doing that? '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Just practicing to get better? She could have told me that! '''Gary: '''Meow! Meow! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh well! Guess I'll ask her then. Goodnight Gary. '''Gary: '''Meow. (Started to sleep) '''Narrator: '''The next day.............. '''SpongeBob: '''Hey Sandy! '''Sandy: '''Hey SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Don't you think your over working too much? '''Sandy: '''Not really. '''SpongeBob: '''You should rest Sandy or you'll become one of those skinny girls. '''Sandy: '''I'll stop soon. Meet back here. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay Sandy see ya. (Walks off). I'm really worried about Sandy! '''SpongeBob: '''Mr Krabs...... '''Mr Krabs: '''Yes SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: I'm worried about Sandy! Mr Krabs: 'Well SpongeBob, Sandy maybe just training for an event or something else. '''SpongeBob: '''Sigh......... I'll just ask her then. '''Mr Krabs: '''Okay SpongeBob but you better be back and tell her we need someone to take Squidward's job! '''SpongeBob: '''SANDY! SANDY! '''Sandy: '''What's the matter SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '''Sandy! Please don't turn into a skinny person! I like the way you are right now! (crys) '''Sandy: '?????? What are you talking about SpongeBob I'm not turning skinny! '''SpongeBob: '''Wha??? '''Sandy: '''You see SpongeBob, I'm just practicing my moves to beat up that bully that was bullying you the other day. '''SpongeBob: '''Ohhhhhhhhh! You were just practicing right? '''Sandy: '''Right! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah, I forgot that Mr Krabs need another person to take Squidward's place until he comes back. '''Sandy: '''I"ll take it! '''Mr Krabs: '''Congrats Sandy you got the replacment job for Squidward! Now lets get to work! '''SpongeBob and Sandy: '''Yeah! I LOVE KA-RA-TAY! '''THE END. 'WRITTEN BY: 'MissAppear869 Category:Transcripts